They Say That a Hero Could Save Us
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Song fic. They say that a hero could save us, I'm not gonna' stand here and wait. Sam tries to be the hero. Season 4.


**Again another Nickelback song- to which again I love, think I'm going old school this week. **

**Then again, maybe it's the excitement for seeing Guns N Roses at Leedsfest, hmm...oh hiya Blink and Limp Biscuit! Muahahaha!...oh muddy tents for five days, yes PLEASE!**

**Summary: Song fic. They say that a hero could save us, I'm not gonna' stand here and wait. Sam tries to be the hero. Season 4.**

**Warning: Language...spoilers maybe. Fiery angst! Nomnom!**

**Disclaimer: 'It's hard to think that you might not be real'- I live in fantasy, it's a lot nicer than reality....unless you kinda stalk certain Texan men :)**

_I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
I'm so high. I can hear heaven._

He thought that's what they wanted him to do, kill demons?

But angels had different perogatives it seemed and not all of them batted for the same team.

The fires running through his veins seemed to hum with a power in which he was foreign, but it felt good. It felt like he could _do _something. Like he was powerful-alive. Untouchable.

And it all started with Lilith.

_  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me  
_

He wanted her head on a plate for what she did to Dean. Bloody.

And he wanted to do it himself.

Sam breathed out, letting the anger leave him and glanced up at a black spread sky, the moons eye wide open, watching the world sleep below.

The familiar zing started and Sam felt clear, felt calm- and with a single thought he could kill a demon now. He'd built up, bulked up.

Now he was going for the kill.

_  
And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

If _he _didn't do this, then who? Who would do the jobs laid upon their shoulders?

Who'd save the goddamn world from its own naivety? If he wouldn't.

This was a job Sam had to do, she was breaking seals faster then he or Dean could stop her and let's face it, the angels were useless.

If not him then who? And he was ready, now.

Sam pushed off from the front bumper, standing tall and giving one last glance to the outcropping rocks and the city giving rest.

He wasn't waiting for the miracle, for the happy ending...because it was a lie.

_Angels _were not watching over them. Never were.

If he had to be the hero by dying a villain, then so be it.__

Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling  
that world never came.  


Sam loved his brother, he never doubted that. Not even when Dean came back from Hell with more torture than he'd endured.

But if he didn't stop this now, they'd always be eachothers weakness and where had that gotten them?

His Mom's deal, his Dad's deal...Dean's deal...

. spilling.

And where was the _good _in that?

_The way you sacrifice yourselves for eachother...it'll be the death of you Sam._

But this..._this _would end it all, he knew it. Could _feel _it.

Love only brought more pain, more loss, more suffering...and neither could take it anymore.

So really, what worth was love? It was a letdown, a failure.

_And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away. hi-igh-igh!  
_

They say he's the anti-christ, the one who'd bring about the end.

Well Lucifer was an angel once right? And he'd been praying to them? To that?

Sam had checked, she'd got down to six seals. A few more and he'd have no choice, everything would've been for nothing.

Dean almost called him a monster yesterday, he left and he hasn't looked back. He needs to be strong to do this.

You need to be a good at poker if you're going to do what Sam is. He needs to bluff, just right, just enough.

Dean's the champion, but Sam's coming a close second.

_  
Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
and that's why I fear it won't do.  
_

It's the last dose of blood Sam's taken that he's feeling now, new senses being awakened and maybe something else just under the surface but Sam can't let himself wander.

Just focus...get this job done and God...it'd be the last job he'd ever have to do.

Sam's played his cards well, waiting for his opponent but he knew she wouldn't be ready.

Not _now, _ not six seals in to opening Pandora's box.

_  
And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
_

He's in Wyoming, followed the signs and really he could sense her a mile away right now with the amount of _Kryptonite _in his blood.

Demon Blood as it turned wasn't the _Holy _way to win this war.

But he'd be damned if he let that stop him from saving everything he knew from anymore pain.

_  
And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away.  
_

He could feel them, shifts in atmosphere as angels and demons moved to stare at him and he could tell by the friction in the air and the way his hairs stood on end they were bristling, ready to fight.

He walked calmly, as if in slow motion as faces tainted both with black and with white were stepping back, almost avoiding him.

He heard the whispers passing through the plains like a hiss.

Then, there was one-just one that stood out to Sam. He could practically feel her smile as he felt her turn, a flicker of darkness and Lilith stood, a pale white dress as she smiled at Sam.

"No sneaking now, looking at my plans. You can't cheat"

"You've got angel's here with you...even they won't win"

"You think so? Well we've already tried the showdown Sammy, I can't hurt you-you can't hurt me"

The air bristled again, sending chills down Sam's spine as her armies stood ready, creeping and coiling in the spaces behind him, just between realities.

"Actually..." Sam gave a small grin. All business.

"Now, I can"

He spread his palm wide as his eyes closed and the armies dropped, screeches from heaven and hell as they were pulled.

"Now there's you" Sam huffed, glaring into Lilith's white eyes.

_  
And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
(Yeah)  
Yeah._

She shook as lightening struck through her body.

Sam's eyes were open, black and narrowing as he pressed out with his palm and her scream cut off as she jerked again.

"Y-you can't kill _me now_!" Lilith panted, teeth baring at Sam.

"You die now, you're not the final seal...you don't win. I do"

Sam clenched his fist, growling as his blood rushed through his body and he heard her scream and felt the burn of fire and the stench of sulphur.

He didn't take notice of the burnt out body on the altar as he fell to his knees with a bloody nose, feeling weaker than he'd ever felt before. The amount of blood he'd taken to do this had changed him forever, he could feel it.

And yet...he'd felt like he'd _won_.

If Lucifer didn't have a key, he'd never get out of the cage.__

And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away  


Golden eyes simmered through the clouds, rolling thunder as the First Demon had been destroyed.

"Winchester 5:7. And so it is written, the dark shall lay siege to Heaven and Hell...and a hero will be born"

_  
(Yeah, yeah. Whoa-oh.)_

**Well :) I quite love that song. Again, this fic kinda got away from me! hehe :)**


End file.
